


My Enemy, My Ally

by an_affleck



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, But also happy things, Car Sex, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Graphic Description, Grinding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Nightmares, Pain, Protective Bruce, Sexual Content, Super hearing, Teasing, Torture, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Sex, hurt reader, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's girlfriend gets taken and he needs to swallow his pride and ask Superman for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light And Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Again, nothing like the original work and the title is totally stolen from Pillowtalk.

"I need your help." Clark looked up from the article he was typing on his computer. Bruce Wayne had come into the Daily Planet, practically bursting through the door. "Bruce Wayne. What a pleasant surprise." he said in a mocking tone and leaned back in his chair, eyeing his visitor curiously.

"Will you help me, or not?" Bruce barked when he came to stand in front of the journalist's table, arms folded across his chest. Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Mr Kent," Clark spoke roughly. "Oh hello, Mr Wayne, what can I do for you?" he said, his voice now sounding excessively friendly. "Actually, I came here to ask you a favor," he imitated Bruce. "Oh really? Go right ahead." After Clark had finished his simulated conversation he looked at Bruce with a cocky expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, well done. Very funny," he said, obviously annoyed and irritated by Clark's weird impression of him. "Yes or no?" he pressed for his reply. Clark frowned at him. "What could I possibly do for the mighty Bruce Wayne?" Bruce rolled his eyes, he was getting impatient. "Well, enlighten me," Clark requested.

"Y/N's been missing," he explained. Clark's expression hardened. "Excuse me what?" Clark asked in disbelieve. Bruce took a deep breath before repeating himself. "She's been missing. For a few days now and I have no idea where she is, therefore I need you to help me find her."

"How?" Clark asked even though he had instantly strained his ears in order to make out her voice. Bruce shot him a look and received a raised eyebrow in return from the man sitting in front of him. Bruce glowered at him. "You know how, son." Clark waited for him to go on. "Or should I say Superman?"

Clark straightened in his chair and adjusted his glasses. "Come again?"

"This is not the time to play dumb, Kent," Bruce grumbled. "I'm Batman, you're Superman and I came here to ask for your damn help." Clark was startled, dumbstruck even and wondered how on earth the man standing at his desk had found out his secret. "Please don't act so surprised."

Bruce accusation was justified. Clark had been suspicious of Bruce ever since that night at Lex Luthor's event but he had never expected him to barge into the Daily Planet to reveal his identity as Batman. Clark tittered and shook his head. "And what exactly is it that you think I can do?"

"Listen, this isn't about what I think, alright? It's about Y/N and her life's at risk. Trust me, if I still had other options left I wouldn't be here," he gruffly explained himself. "But saving people is what you do. At least you did so the last time I checked," Bruce argued. They glared at each other before Clark finally gave in. "Fine."

Bruce contemplated his next words before speaking. "Rumor has it you have the ability to hear, well, anything, no matter how far away. Is it true?" Clark frowned at his question. "I have no idea how you've come to learn this, but yes, it's true," he confirmed with a slight nod.

Bruce's eyes filled with hope. "Can you hear her? I mean right now?" Clark shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I already tried." "Try again," Bruce snapped. "I don't need to try, I'd simply hear her," he shot back. "Humor me?"

Clark narrowed his eyes but closed them shortly after. Concentration was written all over his face. "And?" The frown reappeared on the younger man's face. He shook his head. "Still nothing." Bruce threw his hands up.

"Maybe she's asleep." Clark guessed and looked at Bruce who groaned loudly. "I doubt it," he sneered. "How long has she been gone?" Clark wanted to know. Bruce ran a hand through his greying hair. "Four days. And let me tell you, I've turned over every stone in Gotham trying to find her. Even questioned people if they had seen her." He began pacing up and down inside the office, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

"So," Clark said dragging out the 'o'. "Will you tell me what happened?"

_"Are you almost done?" Bruce yelled, standing at the foot of the stairs. "Five more minutes!" Y/N's voice echoed through the hallway. "That's what you said this morning right before snoozing off for another hour!" he called back. "Whatever!" Her answer made Bruce chuckle as he stood in front of the mirror to check himself over one more time._

_Y/N came dashing down the stairs almost missing a step in her hurry. She stopped by his side, slightly out of breath. "See? Five minutes." She said triumphantly while he turned to face her. "Stop gloating." She grinned sheepishly and he bent down to kiss her cheek. He lingered there for a moment to murmur into her ear. "You look lovely." She flushed a deep red and playfully shoved his chest. "Let's go," she said and pushed him towards the door. "So bossy," he replied and smirked at her. "Stop it!" she laughed as they left the house and got into Bruce's car._

_When they arrived in front of the building where the charity event they were attending was being held, Bruce got out of the driver's side in order to open Y/N's door for her. She smiled up at him. "Bruce Wayne- ever the gentleman," she teased. "Only to you, my dear," he said, voice silken and held his hand out for her to hold onto while stepping out of the vehicle. "I appreciate the gesture," she replied and gave his hand a gentle squeeze._

_After a fancy dinner and sitting through a long speech given by the organizer the event turned into a loud party with lots of drinks and people on the dance floor._

_"Are you having fun?" Bruce asked his date in a loud voice in order to drown the music. "I am!" Y/N beamed at him. "You?" She returned his question. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Let's get out of here," he seductively spoke into her ear. "I take that as a no," she laughed._

_Bruce grinned before eagerly dragging her with him towards the exit. "We can't just leave like this!" she exclaimed, stifling her cheerful laughter. "Besides, you are in no position to drive!" Bruce looked back at her with a cheeky grin. "Who said anything about driving?"_

_They made their way towards the parking lot; Bruce's hand clutching hers tightly while she tried not to giggle like a little child. They both had enjoyed a couple of drinks and were thus slightly intoxicated. When they had reached his car Bruce pushed Y/N against the driver's side. She leaned her head to the side allowing him to trail kisses down her neck._

_"Hurry ," she breathed, slightly moaning while he fumbled for the keys inside his pocket. "Patience is a virtue, darling," he replied smugly. "Oh that's big coming from you, Bruce." He pressed his lips against hers and murmured, "Got 'em." He unlocked his vehicle and upon hearing the click Y/N hastily reached for the handle, opening the car door._

_Bruce got in first. When he was seated he pulled her down onto his lap so she was straddling him. Y/N immediately went in for a passionate kiss and pressed her body against his, resting her hands on his chest. In the mean time, Bruce had closed the car door and was now reaching for the lever to bring back the backrest, allowing them both more space. After he had succeeded, Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers into his hair. She tugged lightly. Bruce groaned and placed his hands on either side of her body, gently squeezing her waist, encouraging her to start rocking her hips. She complied without hesitation and began grinding against his crotch. They both moaned at the sensation._

_"You are such a naughty girl," Bruce said in a rough voice when he broke their kiss. Y/N loved his dirty talk and wasted no time in provoking him. "Says the man getting hard." She intensified her movements. He smirked at her and reached for her boobs, massaging them tenderly. Y/N arched her back and groaned. "Are you telling me I won't find you wet when I reach into your panties?" Bruce challenged and she moaned at his words. She bit her lip and shook her head, spurring him on. "No?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you, Y/N." She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him innocently._

_Bruce pushed Y/N's dress further up her legs than it had been when she had first straddled his lap. He brought his right hand under her attire and moved her panties aside. She shivered in anticipation of his touch and reclined her head, eyes closed. Her lover watched her face intensely. Y/N was holding her breath and biting her lip. Bruce slowly plunged his pointer into her heat and Y/N gasped at the feeling and bucked her hips._

_Too soon to her liking he withdrew his hand and lifted it up to her face. "See?" She opened her eyes. Bruce was looking at her with yet another smirk plastered across his face, his finger glistening with her wetness. She fought a grin saying, "Oops," popping the 'p'. He told her to open her mouth and brought his finger to her lips. She obliged and leaned forward to suck his digit. She was incredibly turned on and couldn't believe he was making her taste herself. She moaned and swirled her tongue teasingly around Bruce's pointer while holding his gaze. He was getting pretty worked up as well and needed some relief himself, but wasn't done taunting her yet._

_"You lied to me, darling," he scolded her while she kept sucking his pointer, her wetness long gone. She looked at him through lowered lashes. "I don't think you deserve these fingers shoved up inside your love tunnel." She released his digit with a pop and smiled wickedly. "I don't want your fingers," Y/N confessed, her answer barely above a whisper. "No?" Bruce had his brows raised. She slowly shook her head. "What did you have in mind then?" He pretended to be puzzled._

_"This right here," she said softly and placed a hand over his crotch, feeling how hard he was. "I see," Bruce replied, giving her a lustful look._

_They were back to groping each other in mere seconds, neither of them able to stand the teasing any longer. She shoved him back into his seat and kissed him roughly, hands roaming his chest, her nails digging into his skin over his shirt. He hissed and rushed to unbutton his pants. He lifted his lower body so he could push them down his legs along with his boxers, giving Y/N access to his cock. She took his member into her right hand and gave him a couple of slow strokes while resting her forehead against Bruce's to catch her breath. He was slightly panting himself as they were deeply looking into each other's eyes._

_He grabbed her hips so he could position her to rest right above his hard-on. "Ready?" he breathed against Y/N's face. "Mh hm." She nodded her head, giving Bruce permission to guide her down onto his cock. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath when she felt him between her walls. They stilled, both simply taking pleasure in their closeness. They shared another kiss and Y/N started to ride Bruce's dick. She moaned loudly while he breathed heavily, both getting closer to orgasm. He thrust his hips up to meet her movements and she had to tighten her grip on his shoulders to keep her balance. He squeezed her hips harder in return. "Ah, I'm so close," she muttered. Bruce hit just the right spot within her and she cried out. Y/N came clenching around his member helping him to release as well._

_She snuggled into his chest and he gently wrapped his arms around her. After both had come down from their high Bruce's lips escaped a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Y/N piped up. "We're bad," he explained, the smile on his face evident in his voice. "Excuse me but_ we _are not bad._ You _are. This was totally your idea," she laughed while he playfully nudged her side._

_When they were back inside, Y/N excused herself to go freshen up in the ladies' room before deeply blushing. "Don't be too long!" Bruce called after her and she disappeared into the crowd._

"And that's when I last saw her." Bruce was done reciting his story, making sure to leave out little details, like getting ready for the event or their heated scene in his car. Clark had listened carefully and fought off any urge to interrupt him. "And then what?" he asked with a frown.

Bruce sighed. "I lost control."


	2. I'm Seeing The Pain

"You uh- lost control." Clark repeated his sentence. "What exactly does that mean?" He asked with irritation. "I got worried." Bruce explained and let out a deep breath.

* * *

  _10 minutes had passed and Y/N was still not back by his side. He decided to first go check the ladies' room. "Maybe she just took her time freshening up," he thought. Her hair had been pretty tousled when they got out of the car and Bruce had immensely smeared her lipstick while kissing her roughly._

_When he reached the ladies' room he contemplated just walking inside but opted for knocking on the door instead. "Y/N? Darling, are you in there?" He waited for a response. When he didn't get one Bruce reached for the knob and started pulling the door open. He was met with a woman who was giving him a nasty look as soon as her eyes landed on him. "This is the ladies' room," she told him in a snooty tone. "I'm aware of that. I'm looking for my date," he defended himself. She eyed him suspiciously from head to toe before saying, "I was the only one in there."_

_"Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Very," she replied, obviously annoyed by Bruce doubting her. "Excuse me," she said and pushed past him. "Grumpy old lady," Bruce muttered and turned around._

_"Y/N!" He called out her name while pushing his way through the crowd."My apologies, Ma'am," he said when he bumped into a woman and made her spill her drink. He came to a halt in the middle of the room, scanning the large number of party guests. Y/N wasn't among them. She was nowhere to be found._

_Bruce reached for his phone and dialed her number. After it had rung for several seconds he was sent to voice mail. "Y/N. Where are you? I'm worried about you. Please give me a call."_

_The rest of the night Bruce spent walking around the hall calling out Y/N's name, asking people if they had seen her and leaving her several messages on her phone that sounded more concerned and desperate every time. When it got close to 3 am people started to leave and Bruce was soon the only one left._

_"Mr Wayne?" A voice sounded. "We're closing up." Bruce who had sat in a chair with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on top of the table in front of him looked up from the hunched position he was in._

_"Has everyone gone home?" He asked the waiter that had approached him. "Yes, Sir. Were you waiting on someone?" Bruce let out a deep sigh. "I still am." The young man looked startled. "Pardon?" he asked. "My date," Bruce explained. "She excused herself to freshen up and never returned."_

_"Not to be rude, Mr Wayne, but sounds to me like she dumped you," he dared to say. Bruce snorted. "That's highly unlikely, son." The waiter frowned. "How come?"_

_"She's my girlfriend. She lives with me," Bruce elaborated. "Oh, I'm sorry." The younger man said before adding," but there's nobody else left. Maybe she went home early." Bruce's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that? Thank you, son!" he said and made a run for the doors. On the way to his car he got out his phone and dialed his butler's number. He picked up on the third ring. "Master Wayne, is everything alright?" he asked, voice thick with sleep. "Alfred, I'm sorry to disturb you this late but is Y/N at home?"_

_"Miss Y/N? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" The butler asked in return. "I didn't hear her come in," Alfred added to Bruce's disappointment. "Would you mind checking our room?" Bruce asked instead of voicing an order. "Of course."_

_While the older man walked upstairs to the master bedroom no other words were exchanged. "Master Wayne?" Alfred asked to make sure Bruce was still listening. "I'm here," he answered. "It's empty." Bruce groaned. "Dammit. Ok, Alfred, I'm heading over to the GCPD. Y/N went missing. I'll see you at home." With that Bruce hang up, got into his car and sped off._

_"Gordon!?" Bruce called out when he walked inside the police station. "Mr Wayne, what are you doing here at this late hour?" a female police officer asked him, clearly surprised. "Is he in?" Bruce pressed, ignoring her question. "I'm afraid not. Can I help you instead?" Bruce closed his eyes momentarily, letting out a deep breath. "I suppose so. I'd like to report a missing person."_

* * *

 Clark had his eyes narrowed while biting the inside of his cheeks making his cheekbones stand out. "And nothing since then? No hints, no clues?" he asked and Bruce who had been standing in front of the window turned around to say, "Correct. Gordon called me the other day and assured me he would do anything he could in order to find her. But let's face it: if not even Batman can do that, why should the GCPD." It was more of a rhetorical question that the younger man set out to answer anyway. "Well, maybe they have people out there. Someone could catch wind of something."

"I guess." Bruce took another deep breath before finally asking, "Can I count on you, Kent?" Clark rose to his feed, pushing his swivel chair back in the process. "Of course," he said, voice sounding determined. "I just wished I had known about this earlier. Y/N used to be a good friend of mine." Bruce slightly nodded his head to acknowledge the reporter's comment but didn't give a response.

Awkward silence filled the room while the two superheroes just stared at each other. Bruce cleared his throat. "Good then, I should go," he said and made his way towards the door. "Mr Wayne," Clark said and the older man stopped in his tracks. "I'll be in touch as soon as I hear something." Bruce turned his head sideways and gave a simple nod, too proud to voice a thank-you and walked out of the office.

The moment he had arrived at Wayne Manor he rushed down the steps to his private gym. Bruce rid himself of his coat and the dress shirt he had worn underneath and put on the boxing gloves that had lain on top of a bench. He walked towards the punching bag that dangled from the ceiling in the middle of the room. He inhaled deeply and shook out his hands, jumping up and down. He shook his head briefly and with a loud grunt he started to aggressively swing at the punching bag. He let out all of his frustration and was soon drenched in sweat. "Master Wayne?" Bruce's butler had entered the gym without him noticing. "What is it, Alfred?" he asked throwing another punch. "There's been a raid at a local supermarket," the old Brit explained. Bruce let his arms fall to his side and turned around to look at Alfred. "Good," he said, a glint of viciousness in his eyes.

* * *

"You think you can run around here and just take what's not yours, huh?" Bruce growled at the criminal he had pinned to the sidewalk underneath his massive body. He had hurried to put on the Batsuit, not even considering taking a shower before taking off. "Well think again," he said and grabbed the helpless man by his collar, wrenching him off the floor only to ram him back down on to it. Bruce was letting out all of his build-up aggression of not being able to find Y/N. The man groaned in pain and with a last hit to his head he passed out underneath the hero who pushed himself off the ground. "What are you people looking at?" he snapped at the crowd that had gathered to witness Batman in action. "Go home!" he barked and got into the Batmobile, leaving the unconscious man behind on the floor for the GCPD to find and take care of.

Back at home, he cast off the Batsuit and let Alfred take it down to the cave. He took a long shower and after he was done rinsing his body he let himself collapse onto the bed, exhaustion written all over his face. With a last thought of Y/N he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

  _"Wakey, wakey, big mistakey," a voice sounded and slapped Y/N who had already come to across the face. Her head was tossed to the side upon impact of the hit and she let out a quiet whimper. "Good morning, princess," the creepy sounding man said after he had pulled the blindfold from Y/N's eyes. She blinked a few times before managing to focus on the figure in front of her. He was bent down to be on the same eye level as the woman he had tied to a chair. "What do you want with me?" she croaked out._

* * *

 "Clark! Clark? Are you even listening to me?" Lois asked, snapping her fingers in front of Clark's face who had been distracted from their conversation the moment he had heard Y/N's voice. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, forcing his attention back to the woman standing in front of him. "I asked if you wanted to grab lunch with me during our break tomorrow," she repeated herself, looking unsure. "Oh. Uh, tomorrow's not so good. Sorry, Lois, I gotta go." Clark dashed for the exit, leaving a baffled Lois behind and within a few seconds he stood in front of Wayne Manor.

* * *

  _"To lure your boyfriend into a trap," her kidnapper explained with a crazy grin edged to his lips. "It's not going to work," Y/N exclaimed while struggling against her bonds. "Oooh, but I think it will," he said in a cheerful tone and reached out to ruffle his captive's hair. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands," she snapped at him and tried to dodge his hand. To her surprise he dropped it. "As you wish," he said in a menacing voice while looking at her mischievously._

_He left the room he held Y/N in and she instantly tried hard to loosen the ties around her wrists once more. He came back, pushing an apparatus cart in front of him. Her eyes landed on the instruments and various-sized knives that lay on top of it. Her body went rigid and she had to stop herself from screaming. She just sat there staring at the man fearfully. He picked up a scalpel, carefully examining it in his hands. When he looked at his captive with an evil grin on his face realization hit Y/N and she shook her head frantically. "I didn't mean it, please, I really didn't mean it!"_

_"Sh, it's okay," he soothed, purporting to give her false hope. He wheeled the cart closer to Y/N's chair and looked at her expectantly. Her expression was blank however, unsure of what he wanted from her. "Well," he finally said and smiled widely. "Which one is it gonna be?" Y/N's eyes widened. "W- what?" she asked in bewilderment. "I'll let you have first pick!" he said excitedly. "So, pick one!"_

_"Pick one?" she echoed his request. "Yes, silly, pick one." Y/N stared at the utensils; one worse than the other. "Please don't do this," she whispered  and and let her head hang low even though she knew there was no way out of this. "Now, now! Don't be so indecisive, I haven't got all day, plus they will all get their turn eventually!" The happiness in his voice made her feel sick and she quietly whimpered. "I SAID I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" he yelled and his outburst made Y/N throw her head back up to look at him just in time before he_ _picked up a felting needle and rammed it into her thigh. She screamed and writhed in pain._

* * *

 "Bruce! BRUCE!" Clark stood banging on the door, almost breaking it down when it suddenly swung open. He came face-to-face with a sullen-looking old man. "What on bloody earth has gotten into you knocking on our door in the middle of the night like a crazy person?" Alfred asked. "I'm sorry, but I need to speak with Bruce Wayne," the younger man explained himself. "And what is so important that can't wait until morning?" Bruce's butler wanted to know. "Y/N."

 Alfred's eyes widened. "Please come in," he said and stepped aside to let Clark step across the threshold. "Take a seat. Master Wayne will be with you shortly," he excused himself and went upstairs to wake up Bruce. Clark sat down on a leather chair in the fancy-looking foyer of the bat's luxurious home.

* * *

  _Tears were falling down onto Y/N's lap. "Next time, just pick one," her captor spoke softly as he knelt down in front of her. "I only wanted your help in choosing which instrument to clean first, silly girl," he said, making his victim's sobs grow louder. He stood up and left the room, taking the cart with him. Y/N trembled uncontrollably while starring down at the instrument that had been plunged into her thigh by the maniac man she still didn't know the name of._


	3. In The Place That Feels The Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, blood and such ahead of y'all. :O

"Kent?" Bruce asked as he came dashing down the flight of stairs that led into the foyer. "Did you find her?" Clark, wearing his Superman suit, stood up to meet him halfway. "Yes and no," he offered. Bruce sighed and looked at the younger man with tired eyes, concern written all over his face. "She's alive. I heard her," Clark said.

"But?" Bruce asked, wanting to hear the bad news. "Someone's kidnapped her," the hero from Metropolis elaborated. Bruce's frown deepened. "Who?"

"I don't know, I didn't recognize his voice," Clark said while looking at the ground, shifting his feet, contemplating whether to tell Bruce about what else he knew. Bruce seemed to notice the other man's inner turmoil. "What is it, son?" Clark looked up at Bruce, a pained expression on his face. "She's... She's being tortured." The older man clenched his fists. "Son of a-" he stopped himself, his fingers curling like claws into his palm. "Alfred!" Bruce roared and his butler emerged from upstairs forthwith. "You called, Master Wayne?"

"I need you to get the suit ready," Bruce said and Alfred gave a slight nod before making his way to the Batcave. Bruce turned back to Clark. "How do we find (YN)?"

"I just have to follow her voice," Clark answered before walking towards the front door. "Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked over his shoulder. "Yes," Bruce said brusquely, reaching Clark's side. "No." He changed his mind. They needed to get (YN) out of her kidnapper's hands as soon as possible. The younger man nodded. "I understand. Keep an eye out for my heat vision. I'll use it to let you know where to meet me." He stepped outside and soared into the sky. Bruce watched him disappear before hurrying to the Batcave.

_(YN) was still bent forward, her head hanging low. The pain in her thigh had subsided, but the sight of the felting needle deep in her skin still made her shudder. She concentrated on her breathing, trying hard not to lose it._

_"Peekaboo!"  (YN) winced, not having noticed that the strange man had come back. She looked up hesitantly. "There she is," her tormentor said cheerfully while clapping his hands together. "Look! I've cleaned all of my tools for you." He stepped to the side, revealing the apparatus cart (YN) had hoped to never see again. Her heartbeat sped up immediately and she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves._

_He reached for a knife and approached her in long strides. He held the sharp object to (YN)'s face and she could see the terror in her own eyes in the reflection of the blade. He smiled down at her sadistically and crouched down. "Hold_ very _still while I cut you free, okay?"_

_(YN) didn't trust his words. And she was right not to. He attended to her right wrist first and placed the blade over the bonds that tied her to the chair. He pressed the knife down firmly, cutting through the rope as well as her skin. He laughed delightedly while (YN) cried out and threw her head to the other side, eyes clamped shut. "Stop! Please stop!" she wailed and clutched the arm of her chair as warm blood trickled to the cold concrete floor._

_She was free to move her arm, but that thought didn't even occur to her when the knife sliced through her other wrist as well. "There. All loose." (YN)'s kidnapper said as soon as he had gotten to his feet again._

_She panted heavily and lifted her head up weakly to look at him. "You sick bastard," (YN) cried, trying to show at least some courage. He hunched his shoulders. "I've been called worse. Up you go," he said and heaved the girl from the chair. "No! No! Let go off me! Let go!" she exclaimed, trying to push him away, smearing her blood all over his shirt._

Clark threw the cassette recorder across the room, uttering a frustrated yell, and it smashed against the wall. He strained his ears. Whoever had taken (YN) must have planted more of those recorders into several places. He could make out her voice more than just once. Clark heard her cry, scream, gasp for air and plead- all at the same time. "Dammit," he muttered to himself and hastened away.

"Shit!" Bruce slammed on the brake of the Batmobile. The other superhero had suddenly appeared in the middle of the street out of nowhere. Bruce's vehicle came to an abrupt halt with a loud screech of its wheels. He quickly got out of his car. "What are you insane? What happened to heat vision?" he demanded, clearly exasperated.

"It was a setup. (YN) wasn't there," Clark explained, unaware of the fact that he had just nearly given the other man a heart attack. "What?" Bruce asked mad with anger. "It was a recording. I can hear them everywhere. Her voice is coming from different places all over the city. I'm sorry I haven't realized it sooner." The bat shook his head. "It's not your fault." He heaved a sigh. "What now?" Bruce asked, but Clark didn't react. He looked concentrated and deep in thought. "Kent?"

_"Now this is where you should thank me, (YN). You see: If I hadn't removed all the dried blood and flaps of skin from my previous victims of the knives your cuts could have become infected. Now they're all nice and clean. Don't you think that deserves a thank you?"_

_(YN) whimpered in response to her captor's question. He had secured her to a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling that were now covered in the blood from her wrists. He had opened her dress in the back with his knife to reveal her back and carved into her skin repeatedly. The maniac had also switched knives now and then, telling (YN) how much he enjoyed variety and how the cuts would differ on her skin. His favorite was definitely the serrated knife. It had (YN) screaming most loudly._

_She felt blood running down her spine and wondered how much she had lost already. He had broken her skin in so many places she couldn't keep track. She had also lost count of all the times the knife had been rammed into her back, and hang limply in her cuffs._

_(YN)'s kidnapper put the instrument he had used last on her back down on the cart and went around her, coming to a stop right in front of her battered body. He clasped her cheeks with one hand, forcing her head up so that she looked into his mocking eyes. "I'll be right back, princess. Try to stay awake for the next part." (YN) whimpered again. Her throat hurt from all the crying, screaming and pleading for him to stop. He left her restrained form and she hung her head low again. Her eyes drooped close as she listened to her captor's foot steps fade._

"I think I got her," Clark disclosed after he had gazed into the distance for a while, listening in on (YN) and her kidnapper. It was the only "conversation" where he couldn't make out any sounds of tape rolling.

"Get in," Bruce said, his voice rough with a computer-like edge to it. The man dressed in the red cape looked at him in bafflement. "Come again?" Bruce let out a groan. "Get in," he repeated his previous request. "But I'm much faster flying," Clark retorted. "I don't care," Bruce said while taking his seat behind the steering wheel. "I don't wanna drive around waiting for a sign from you. Now stop wasting time, get in and tell me where to go." The younger superhero complied without further protests, awkwardly sitting in the Batmobile. He wasn't used to sitting around, having to wait to come to the rescue while someone was being in pain. "Turn around. They're near the harbor," Clark said and Bruce immediately darted off, flooring the gas pedal.

_There was a splashing sound and suddenly an excruciating burning pain all over (YN)'s back. She screamed and wailed for all she was worth, not caring about how pathetic she had to sound. "Oh hush," the maniac scolded. "You're going to wake the neighbors," he added before breaking into a fit of laughter, like he had just heard the most hilarious joke._

_"Stop... Please," (YN) croaked out. Another load of that mysterious liquid washed over her and she arched her back in agony, feeling like her backside was on fire. Another helpless cry was ripped from her hoarse throat._

_"I SAID SHUT UP," her tormentor boomed, yanking (YN)'s head back with a fist in her hair; she yelped, gasping for air. He pressed his cheek to one of hers while stoking the other one with his thumb, smearing her tears over her face. "If you can't listen, you have to feel," he said happily- a terrifying contrast to his outburst- and the girl's stomach turned. What else could he possibly make her_ feel _apart from more torturous pain- his specialty._

 _He felt his pockets for the piece of fabric he had used to blindfold (YN) with, and dipped it into the bucket holding the liquid that inflicted more discomfort to (YN)'s open wounds. Once drenched, it was aggressively forced between her chapped lips. She coughed violently when the substance of the gag entered her mouth._ Salt. _Her captor was spattering her back with salt water, hence the unbearable burning pain._

_He had knotted the piece of fabric so tightly that it bit into (YN)'s corners of the mouth, breaking the sensitive skin there. She still cried and sobbed, but the gag muffled every sound efficiently._

_"Much better."_

_Another splash of salt water. And another. And another. And another. Until finally the bucket was empty._

_(YN) was nothing but a limp mess hanging from the ceiling. She mentally cursed herself for not fainting from all the pain. She had stopped shrieking after the third load, her voice giving in. She didn't even have any strength left to thrash around, and had only winced when the maniac's assaults had started anew._

_"And now to the really fun part."_

_The girl weekly tried to turn her head to look over her shoulder but she could barely move a muscle. She tried to plead with him though her gag but nothing seemed to come out any more besides a muffled whine._

_(YN)'s captor pushed his sleeves up and dug his sharp fingernails into her skin, running them down her spine. She bit down hard on the cloth in her mouth, feeble cries trying to pass her lips. He did it again. This time moving his hands like an S over her back and it finally happened. (YN) passed out; the last thing she heard was her tormentor's high-pitched laugh._

A rough hand cupped her cheek gently. "Oh god, (YN). What did he do to you." Hearing Bruce's deep voice, (YN) opened her heavy eyes. She tried to say his name, but the gag was still tied around her head. Bruce reached behind her immediately to loosen the knot and pull the cloth from her lips carefully. She took in a shaky breath through her mouth. "Bruce," (YN) croaked out, close to tears. "It's okay. I'm here," he reassured her softly. Seeing (YN) this weak and battered broke his heart. "You're safe. It's over. I'm here now," he cooed while brushing her cheek with his thumb as gently as he could wearing his gloves.

He studied her shackles and realized he had to have a key to get her out of them. "Kent." Superman who was currently pinning (YN)'s kidnapper to the floor, shoved his head against the concrete, knocking him out. Clark got up and walked over to Bruce's side. Seeing what Batman called him over for he stretched his arms to break (YN) free. She slumped down and Bruce immediately caught her fall, wrapping his arms around her back instinctively to keep her upright. She cried out and attempted to jerk against his hold. He noticed her feeble protest at once, but it confused him. "(YN), it's me. I got you."

"Bruce," Clark piped up. "Her back." The older man moved his hands to hold the slack girl up by her arms. He looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her backside. His eyes went wide at the bloody sight revealed to him. Silence filled the abandoned warehouse.

"We need to get her out of here," Bruce said after he had recollected. "(YN)?" He searched her eyes, making sure she was still conscious. "Clark is here with me. He will fly you home now and then Alfred will take care of you, ok?" She weekly hummed, letting him know that she had understood him. Clark furrowed his brows in confusion. "Shouldn't you take her to a hospital." Bruce glared at him. "I can't drive her around like that. Besides, you're faster flying." Superman sighed. "That's not what I meant," he said, not missing that Bruce had used his own words against him. He opened his arms, motioning for the Dark Knight to release (YN). He carefully heaved her onto his shoulder so that nothing came in contact with her skin, but she yelped and cringed nonetheless. "My leg," (YN) whispered. "My," she paused, panting. "Leg." Clark lifted her dress, exposing the felting needle that was still plunged into her thigh. Bruce stared at it in terror, more guilt washing over him. They had to pull the instrument out of her flesh. "(YN)," he said carefully. She cried into Clark's shoulder, knowing what was about to come. "Darling, I have to." She clutched Clark's red cape as tightly as she could, bracing herself, and waited for the pain to shoot through her leg. She hoarsely screamed when it happened. Clark had tightened his hold on her, afraid she might jerk around too much while the other superhero spoke soothing and reassuring words. "All right, I got it. That's it. You're ok. You're going home now." But she didn't feel like she'd ever be ok again.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Clark asked, his voice steady and angry. Bruce looked at the unconscious man on the floor. "Make him pay," he answered.

Clark didn't approve of retaliating, but he understood Bruce. He nodded briefly before carrying (YN) out of the building. He flew with her back to Bruce's place where Alfred already waited for them outside. "Hurry. This way," the old man said, leading Clark down to the Batcave. "Lay her down on there," he ordered and gestured towards a cot. Clark eased her down gently, placing her on her stomach. She groaned, but only the superhero from Metropolis could hear her quiet cry of pain. Alfred bustled about, gathering different medical supplies.

The younger man held (YN)'s hand, stroking her palms softly while Alfred attended to her slashed back. She couldn't stay awake any longer and let darkness take her away.

"How did you know I was coming?" Clark asked, while Alfred cleaned her cuts. "The news," he explained. "Spotted: Superman flying around with an unconscious woman on his shoulder," he recited the headline." Clark puffed through his nose. Of course he had been seen, given that he couldn't speed around with (YN).

They continued taking care of the girl in silence.

"How is she?" was the first thing Bruce asked when he got out of his car. He rushed over to where the other two men were huddled over (YN)'s motionless form. Clark quickly stepped aside, allowing Bruce space to be near her. He crouched down and stroked her hair lightly. "She'll come round, Master Wayne. I've given her morphine," Alfred let his concerned boss know. "What's this?" Bruce asked next, motioning to the needle in her arm that was connected to a bag of fluids. "Miss (YN) was severely dehydrated," the old man explained. Bruce heaved a sigh and put his head down next to hers on the cot. Her face was relaxed and she seemed to be really out of it, not feeling a thing- to everyone's relief. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Clark cleared his throat to catch Bruce's attention. "I should go. Good night," he said, moving towards the elevator. "Clark!" Bruce exclaimed, making Superman spin around. "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you... I am deeply in your debt." Clark nodded once, acknowledging Bruce's words, a serious expression on his face. "Take good care of her," he said and left.

"What happened?" Alfred wanted to know as soon as they were alone. Bruce had turned his attention back to (YN), caressing her hair gently. His eyes wandered over all the bandages on her body and he blamed himself for all the pain she had to endure. "An old business partner. Completely out of his mind." Bruce told Alfred all the details, except for one, which is why he asked, "Where is he now?" Bruce's answer was short. "In the hospital."


	4. I'd Love To Hold You Close, Tonight And Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, misunderstandings and fluff.

During the next couple of days after (YN)'s rescue she came to every now and then without really realizing it. Alfred kept her on some serious pain killers that prevented her from completely gaining consciousness. Bruce had insisted to keep her tranquilized until her back had healed at least some. "She's suffered enough," Bruce had said sternly, and Alfred wouldn't argue against that.

Clark had come by after he had received a call from Bruce. He had wanted to thank him again for saving (YN).

The first time (YN) woke up and stayed awake for longer than just a few moments she found herself in bed next to Bruce who seemed to be fast asleep. (YN) reached out and brushed his hair out of his face affectionately. Bruce scrunched his nose and opened his eyes. Her gentle touch was enough to pull him from his light sleep. He hadn't meant to drift off anyway. Bruce smiled when he realized that (YN) was smiling, too. "Hey," he said softly while tugging a loose strand of (YN)'s hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

(YN) frowned, her mind blank. Why would she be in pain? Wait. . . "Is this real?" she asked. "Am I- did you- Did you get me out of there?"

"Yeah." Bruce smiled at her ruefully. "Darling, you're safe. You're not dreaming." His words made her tear up and she grasped Bruce's shirt to pull him closer. He moved closer to (YN) and rested his head next to hers on the pillow. "Bruce, it was awful. What he did to me-" Her voice broke and tears started streaming down her face.

"I know. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," Bruce said earnestly and put an arm around her protectively. (YN) sobbed, all of the memories hitting her at once. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here. I got you. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

The days went on and (YN) seemed to be getting worse and worse mentally-wise. She couldn't sleep. Every time she fell asleep she was back with her kidnapper. She tried to hide her nightmares from Bruce so that he wouldn't feel more guilt than he already did.

That was why when (YN) heard the door to the bedroom creak open she quickly shut her eyes. It wouldn't have made a difference given that the room was dark and she was facing away from the door, but she needed Bruce to believe that she was already asleep and closing her eyes just happened on its own.

Bruce slunk into their bedroom, careful not to make a sound, so that his supposedly sleeping girlfriend wouldn't be disturbed during her light slumber. Bruce was in fact aware that (YN) had difficulties getting a good night's rest. She was up early every morning and looked more and more drained with every passing day.

What Bruce didn't know was that (YN) stayed up each night while he was out helping Lieutenant Gordon. She would wait for him to come home so that he believed she would sleep in the same bed as him. But (YN) never really slept. She would lay next to Bruce as long as it would take for him to drift off himself. As soon as his breathing deepened, (YN) got out of bed, and left their bedroom on tiptoes.

Tonight was no exception.

Bruce disappeared into the en suite bathroom. (YN) listened to the running water and his rummaging around. When he joined (YN) on the mattress she was still pretending to be asleep. Bruce wanted to snuggle close to her body, to press his front to her backside, but only a week had passed since (YN)'s rescue and the cuts and scratches on her back still hadn't healed properly.

So rather than holding (YN) in her sleep, Bruce gave her bare shoulder a kiss before laying on his side, facing away from her. (YN) heard him sigh. She was just as frustrated with the whole situation as he was. But _he_ didn't wake up screaming every night, drenched in sweat.

So when Bruce had dropped off she quietly walked downstairs and curled up on the leather couch in the living room. (YN) set her alarm to a ridiculous early time so that she would wake up before Bruce and could sneak back into their bedroom. And just like every night before closing her eyes, (YN) prayed for some peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately, she did not get what she had asked for.

_(YN) found herself back in the warehouse, tied to the chair with rope. Bruce's ex-business partner circled her while wearing a sickening smile. He came to a halt in front of her and tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "I think I've finally come up with something. Do you know my favorite children's song?" he asked (YN). He had wrapped duct tape around her mouth and head before stuffing a rag between her lips to silence her to his liking. She glared up at him with flared nostrils. "You don't wanna guess? No? All right, I'll tell you. It's Tommy Thumb Is Up," he disclosed and put his hands on her tied wrists and leaned closer to her. "I'm sure your mommy sang it to you," he said with a mad grin on his face._

_"In case you don't remember, it goes like this," he said and took (YN)'s thumb between his fingers, swaying it while singing, "Tommy Thumb is up and Tommy Thumb is down. Tommy Thumb is dancing." He stopped and looked at (YN) insidiously while slowly bending her finger backwards. "All around the TOWN." Finishing his little rhyme, her kidnapper yanked on her thumb, breaking it. (YN) writhed in pain and threw her head back. She bit down hard on the fabric in her mouth. Her kidnapper laughed and clapped his hands while she sobbed and whimpered._

_Next he took her pointer finger. (YN) frantically shook her head, begging him to stop with muffled pleas, but he didn't bother._

_"Peter Pointer's up and Peter Pointer's down. Dancing blah blah blah." Another cracking noise filled the abandoned hall followed by a muted scream. He continued to play his game until every finger of her right hand was broken._

_"We'll save the other hand for later, sweetheart."_

(YN) woke up, escaping her kidnapper before he could come up with a different way to torture her. (YN)'s lips trembled while she took deep breaths. She rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to abate. She felt her fingers, bending them carefully to make sure they were not broken.

(YN) was so tired-- not just physically, but also emotionally. She rubbed at her eyes and noticed dampness. She had shed actual tears in her sleep. She wiped at them with her sleeve.

(YN) didn't want to go to sleep again, but it was only 3 am and her eyes just wouldn't stay open. . .

_"Ready to go again? Deep breath on three. One. Two. Three!" (YN) took in as much air as she could while her kidnapper had his hand around her throat. He'd been chocking her on and off, leaving shorter breaks in between each time for her to recover. (YN) tried in vain to gasp for air when he cut off her airway again. She laid on her slashed back on the cold floor of the warehouse and thrashed around, her fingers weekly clawing at the hand on her neck. "How much longer until you pass you out, I wonder. So far you're doing a pretty good job at fighting unconsciousness, princess. How come? Are you afraid of the dark? Awwww."_

_(YN) whimpered, the lack of air strangling her cries. Her head felt heavy, as did her eyelids. Her throat burned. She couldn't hold out much longer, dark shadows blurring her vision. (YN) still tried prying her kidnapper's hand away, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her, mercilessly continuing to strangle her._

_Just when she had come to terms with passing out, did he suddenly let go of her. "I'm getting bored." He stood up and circled (YN)'s motionless body while she tried to even out her breathing. "Scream for me," he demanded, causing (YN) to look up at him. She shook her head weakly. "Please," she cried, scared of what was about to come. He clicked his tongue and forced the desired sound from her with a forceful kick to her ribs._

"(YN)! (YN), wake up, darling!" Bruce had found his girlfriend screaming her lungs out, tossing about on the couch when he had stepped inside the living room. He was shaking her by her shoulders to pull her from the nightmare she was having.

(YN) opened her eyes and started from her sleep. "Bruce?" She was sweating and completely out of breath, her voice nothing but a scratch. "I'm right here," he said soothingly and stroke her head. "I'm right here, (YN)." (YN) couldn't help but break out in tears, the nightmare she just had still vividly on her mind.

"Come here," Bruce said softly and pulled (YN) to his chest naturally, wanting to comfort her. When Bruce realized what he was doing, he hesitated to put his arms around her, not sure where to place them so he gently stroke her hair.

"Please hold me," she begged, clutching at his shirt when she sensed his hesitation. "I can't," he said, grief-stricken. "Your back is- I don't want to cause you pain, (YN)." His words stung her and she cried harder.

"Bruce, please. I don't care. I need you. Just hold me. Please," she sobbed, holding on to his shirt more tightly.

"But, darling, the cuts. . . I don't want to hurt you," he said lowly and gently pushed (YN) away by her shoulders to hold her at arm's length. She looked up at him through teary eyes. "But you are hurting me, Bruce! Right now. I need you! I need you to tell me that we're gonna be okay- that we're gonna get through this. I can't do this any more. Bruce, please. I just wanna be in your arms. Please. Just. . . Hold me." (YN)'s voice had softened towards the end of her little emotional outburst.

Bruce didn't know what to say so he simply did what she wanted him to do. He held his arms open, and this time he wrapped them around (YN) at once as soon as she had accepted his embrace. His hold on her back did cause her some pain, but she would gladly welcome it, if it meant having Bruce close again.

"I don't want to lose you, (YN)," he whispered while resting his chin on top of her head. He still blamed himself for having let (YN) out of his sight so that she could be taken away from him so easily. It had scared him and he still was afraid. He worried she might not want to be with him anymore, guessing that was the reason why she had slept in the living room. What if she had come to the conclusion that he couldn't protect her anymore.

"You won't," (YN) mumbled into his chest, squeezing his upper body tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and finally felt how she trembled. "You're shaking," he noted, concerned. "Let's get you back to bed." Bruce wanted to lead (YN) back to their bedroom, but she didn't get up from the couch. "I can't, Bruce," she said quietly. "I don't want to see his face again." New tears threatened to escape her eyes. And that was when Bruce noticed this hadn't been her first nightmare.

"How about a bath then. It would be good for you," Bruce said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

(YN) watched quietly while Bruce turned on the faucet and adjusted the water's temperature to a pleasant warmth.

He started taking off his clothes, but was stopped by (YN).

"Can you give me a moment?" she asked. "Of course," he said and gave her cheek a kiss. When Bruce was gone (YN) ran her hands through her hair.

After undressing, she stood with her back to the mirror. She had put on a robe that she slid down her shoulders, down her arms to her elbows so that it hang loosely above her bum. Before turning her head to the side, (YN) took a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder, twisting her neck as far as she could to get a closer look at the healing cuts and scrapes that graced her skin. Her wounds were still an angry red mess on her back. She knew they'd turn into nasty scars soon, forever reminding her of her kidnapper and him of the time he couldn't protect her.

A soft knock sounded at the door. "(YN)? Are you all right?"

"Uh- yeah. Why don't you go to bed, Bruce? You must be tired. I'll be okay in here."

"You said you needed me," Bruce said behind the closed door. (YN) heard it creak open and quickly covered herself with her robe and tried to put on a happy face before looking at Bruce. She smiled softly, but he could see straight through her. "What are you doing?" (YN) didn't feel like sharing her gloomy and dark thoughts and referred to the running water in the bathroom instead. "I'm about to take a bath." Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "Then so am I." He got undressed and got in the bathtub. He looked at (YN) expectantly when she didn't follow suit. She seemed nervous, clasping her piece of clothing. Bruce frowned in confusion. "Why aren't you getting in?"

(YN) swallowed thickly, feeling insecure, and took a deep breath. "My back- It looks- it's-," she stopped talking and sighed. Bruce said gently, "Let me see, okay?"

"But. . . Are you sure?" (YN) asked. He nodded, then spoke to her in the most reassuring way possible. "We're getting through this together, remember? You don't have to hide from me. You know that." She smiled at his words and had to blink away tears that formed again. (YN) let her robe glide down her shoulders and it fell to the tiled floor soundlessly.

Bruce had locked his eyes with hers, the thought of running them over her naked body not once occurring to him. This moment was on a whole different level of intimacy.

(YN) carefully climbed inside the tub and sat down between Bruce's bent legs. He looked at her gashed and scratched backside without saying anything. Instead, he picked up a washcloth, dipped it into the water and dabbed her back gently. Bruce didn't miss how she hissed when the washcloth came in contact with her skin. "Should I stop?" he asked, worried he was causing her too much discomfort. "No," (YN) said under her breath so Bruce continued washing her back gingerly. He planted two kisses to her shoulders and she inched closer to him in response, leaning her back against his front slowly. (YN)'s head rested on Bruce's chest and he absent-mindedly ran his hands up and down her arms.

"(YN)?", Bruce said after a while of sitting in comfortable silence. "Hm?" she hummed to let him know she was listening. "I really meant what I said earlier," he disclosed, making (YN) crane her neck so she could look at him. "I can't lose you," Bruce added while lightly brushing her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," (YN) said quietly, taking his hand and pressing her mouth to his palm.

"Good. Because I'm not letting you," Bruce said, making her smile. "Who's the bossy one now?" she teased, the whole situation feeling lighter already, her smile turning into a smirk. He chuckled and leaned down, captivating her lips in a deep kiss. "Touché," Bruce murmured into her mouth, causing (YN) to giggle. She sank her hands into his hair, playing with the strands that had gotten wet at the back of his neck.

Bruce pulled away, his face serious again all of a sudden. "Can you forgive me?" (YN) frowned  at him. "There's nothing to forgive, Bruce. I already told you: I'm not blaming you for what he did to me."

"Please say yes. I need to hear you say it. Please," Bruce said, sounding a little desperate. "I must have absolute certainty. I love you. And I know life is dangerous for the people involved with me, but I promise I will protect you. I will never again-" "Yes." (YN) interrupted his apology. Bruce seemed relieved. "Do you really mean it?" he asked, needing reassurance. She nodded her head, pressing her lips together. "I need you. And nothing else. Just you, Bruce."

Bruce slung his arms around her body, nuzzling his head into her neck from behind. "No more sneaking around, okay? You have to let me help you." He had experience with nightmares himself and knew what they could do to a person. And the last thing he wanted to happen was lose (YN) to her kidnapper's aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and back to updating! :) One more chapter and this story will be done :O


	5. A Place That Is So Pure, So Dirty And Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and (YN) go to a wedding of their friend.
> 
> What I have to offer in this last chapter:  
> Insecurity, slight language and mentions of filthy wedding sex that somehow turns into fluff that might wanna make you puke lol. But Brucie is just so head over heels in love with (YN). Enjoy please and thank you!

(YN) studied her reflection. Her hair was up and the sparkly jewelry Bruce had gotten her adorned her ears as well as her neck. She heaved a dissatisfied sigh nonetheless. The reason behind her spleen? The gown she had bought months ago for her friend's wedding was backless.

Alfred had reminded her and Bruce of the upcoming ceremony last night. With everything that had been going on, she had completely forgotten about it. There was no time to get a new dress and all of the other ones she possessed weren't able to hide the milky-colored scars on her back either. (YN) had rummaged around her wardrobe, looking for a scarf, but none of them matched her festive attire-- be it due to the clashing colors or the fabrics that didn't go well together.

Bruce emerged from the master bathroom. He sighed quietly and frowned when he saw how crestfallen (YN) looked. "Hey, darling, are you ready to go?" he asked softly. She turned away from the mirror she was standing in front of to look at Bruce. The smile she gave him didn't reach her eyes, he found. "Not really," (YN) admitted, having a heavy heart. "We can stay here. We don't have to go," Bruce said, fully understanding, if she'd rather stay home than socialize for the first time after her attack. He understood, if she still wasn't ready and he surely wouldn't push her to leave the house.

"Yes, we do. Grace will be sad, if we miss her wedding. And I can't hide in here forever. I just wished I had something else to wear," (YN) said and pulled up the skirt of her gown until her ankles showed. She let it fall back to the floor and puffed, letting out her frustration.

Bruce walked over to (YN) and spun her back around so that they were both facing the mirror. "You look beautiful, my dear. And if you want I will stay behind you like this the entire time," he said and gave her waist a little squeeze. (YN) laughed lightly and put her hands over his. She leaned her back against his front. Their eyes met in the reflection and they just stood like that for a while, lovingly gazing at each other. (YN) noticed his crooked bow tie and turned on her heel to fix it. "There," she said, "Now we can go." Bruce smiled down at her and leaned in to peck her lips.

Alfred waited in the foyer when Bruce and (YN) appeared from upstairs, and watched how they came walking down the steps hand in hand. He had Bruce's keys for his Aston Martin ready and handed them over. "Miss (YN), if I may compliment you: you look absolutely lovely in that dress," Alfred said. (YN) sent him a small smile. "Thank you, Alfred," she said, aware that he was probably just saying that to cheer her up. She still appreciated his kind attempt. "What about me?" Bruce piped up. "Don't I look lovely, too?" (YN) giggled and received a wink from Bruce. "Yes, Master Wayne. Very much so," Alfred said sarcastically. "Dashing as always," he added and Bruce snorted. "You could at least try to sound earnest," he said sulkily. "Stop bantering, you two, and let's go," (YN) said with a chuckle. They were doing a good job at lifting her spirits. "Yes, ma'am," Bruce answered, intertwining their fingers. He led (YN) to his car of which he held open the door for her before getting in himself and driving towards the wedding location. 

* * *

"(YN)! It's so good to see you! Thanks for coming!" Grace squealed and threw her arms around (YN). "Oh my _god_!" she gasped and quickly let go of her. "Is it okay to touch you? How's your back and all that nasty stuff?" Grace asked with her voice lowered. Bruce groaned and rolled his eyes, annoyed by his secretary's lack of tact. (YN) just put on a smile before giving Bruce a scolding look. "No, it's fine. My back has healed. It just doesn't look that pretty any more," she said and forced a laugh to downplay the seriousness of her abduction. "Well, honey," Grace said, patting (YN)'s arm. "Mister Wayne can always give you his sport coat to cover up. I mean _you_ don't have to look at it at least. We, however. . ." She looked at Bruce with a pitiful mien. "Okay, that's it," he growled. "Nice ceremony, _Grace_ ," Bruce spat and pulled (YN) away from her.

"Heartless bitch. Remind me again why I hired her?" he said when they were out of earshot. "Bruce! Behave," (YN) warned, although she secretly admired his protective nature. "Darling, Grace downright insulted you!" Bruce exclaimed. "She doesn't know any better. It's not like the news revealed what happened in detail. Just forget about it," (YN) tried to calm him down. Bruce looked at her carefully, making certain that (YN) really was okay. "Are you sure you're all right? We can leave right now," he suggested.

She cupped his cheek affectionately before letting her hand glide to the nape of his neck. (YN) pulled him down and raised herself on tiptoes to meet Bruce for a kiss. Even though she wore her favorite pair of high heels he still towered over her. "Not yet. There's something I've always wanted to do at a wedding," (YN) murmured with their lips still pressed together. Bruce pulled back and eyed her quizzically. "Please don't say _dance_ ," he whined.

(YN) giggled, shook her head and motioned him forward with her pointer finger. Bruce leaned back in and waited keenly for her answer. "Dirty wedding sex," she whispered. Bruce groaned lowly, uttering his approval. "I do," he said and (YN) laughed at his wording. Bruce grasped her hand and led her away from the party.

They found an empty tent and sneaked inside. Chain of lights had been attached to the ceiling, giving the tent a cozy and romantic atmosphere. "I think this is where Grace and her bridesmaids got ready," (YN) said in a hushed tone when she discovered the vanity table alongside the abandoned make up and champagne glasses. Bruce looked at (YN) with a crooked smile before he cleared the piece of furniture of its items by wiping his arm across the surface. Lipsticks, brushes, tubes of mascara and the champagne glasses all fell to the floor.

"What d'you do that for?" (YN) wanted to know. "That's where I want you," Bruce disclosed and she instantly flushed a deep shade of red. (YN) walked over to the vanity and sat down on top of it. Bruce prompted her to frown when he shook his head. He approached (YN) and helped her back down. Now she was really confused. "Turn around," he demanded softly and she complied. "I want you," Bruce paused and gently pushed her upper body forward. "Bent over," he finished his sentence. (YN) drew a sharp breath of surprise. "Is that okay with you?" Bruce enquired.

She swallowed thickly. "Mh-hm, yeah," (YN) breathed nervously while excitement washed over her body at the same time. Bruce got closer to her and hoisted her dress up, exposing her bum. He hooked his fingers into either side of her panties and slid them down her legs. (YN) stepped out of her underwear and Bruce immediately forced her legs apart with his knees.

Her heartbeat quickened when he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're still breathtaking," he purred while running his hands over the scars on her backside, tracing them one by one.

They would always be a part of (YN) and Bruce wanted her to know that they didn't put him off. He was firmly convinced that it was his responsibility to make her feel comfortable with them. When he saw (YN) standing in front of the mirror with that sad look on her face, it broke his heart. And Grace's insult only further added to Bruce's determination to show (YN) that nothing had changed for him.  He still loved her the same.

So far they had only made love with (YN) underneath him because she wasn't ready for him to feel her back, the bath being a one-time exception. The fact that she let him do that now without hesitation showed her trust towards him that Bruce thought he had long ago lost.

He blew air on her back and planted little kisses everywhere he could reach. Bruce watched how (YN) shivered and how she got goosebumps wherever his lips brushed her naked skin.

Bruce unbuttoned his dress pants and they fell to the floor, followed by his briefs. He pressed his erection against (YN)'s bum and she hummed appreciatively. Bruce cupped her folds before running a finger through her slit, making sure she was wet and ready for him to slide between her legs. (YN) moaned quietly and held on to either edge of the make up table. Bruce felt her slick arousal and coated his middle finger with it before drawing slow tiny circles on her clit while sucking the skin at her neck into his mouth.

The stimulation had (YN) arching her back off the table at once. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to stifle her cries of pleasure.

Bruce folded his fingers around his hard-on, all the while playing with (YN)'s clit, and guided his erection into her sex from behind. He pushed his cock all the way in, uttering a deep grunt when he felt (YN)'s walls clenching around him. She said his name under her breath and he started thrusting, not once taking his finger of the spot that had her moaning wantonly. Bruce slid in and out of (YN), having found an enjoyable pace for both of them quickly. The noise of their skin colliding filled the otherwise quiet tent. They kept their groans down, not wanting to draw any attention.

"Look at us," Bruce said lowly and (YN) lifted her head up. "I'm so in love with you" he added. She couldn't help but stare at his reflection in the mirror attached to the table. Bruce held her gaze and (YN) noticed the small beads of sweat that lingered on his forehead.

Bruce kept rubbing (YN)'s clit and driving his cock into her until they came simultaneously.  When he pulled out he grabbed some tissues that were within reach and he cleaned first (YN), then himself off their juices.

(YN) pushed herself off the table and turned around. Bruce clasped her waist to hoist her back up. She wrapped her arms around him and rested the side of her face against his torso. He propped up his chin on her head and watched his hands dance across her scars in the mirror. "I think we should get back," (YN) said and Bruce reluctantly pulled away from her. He put his clothes back on but not before giving (YN) a long-lasting kiss.

"I need to disappear into the ladies' room, Bruce," (YN) said while stepping inside her panties and pulling them back up her legs. He stared at her, memories of the night he had lost sight of (YN) and she had been kidnapped flooding his mind. "Bruce? Did you hear me?" she asked looking over her shoulder. "Yeah, sorry," he answered. "I'm coming with." (YN) turned around. "I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. "No, you're not going by yourself. I'm not taking any chances, (YN). I meant it when I told you I won't let anything happen to you ever again," Bruce declared while crossing the tent. He put an arm around her and guided her to the restrooms and waited right by the door when (YN) went inside.

The moment she came back outside, Grace's squeak could be heard over the conversations of the crowd. "There she is!" (YN) looked at Bruce with an alarmed expression. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what the fuss was about either. "(YN)! Where have you been!? I've been waiting on you!" Grace complained and dragged (YN) towards a group of huddled women that all looked excited. "Ladies! She's here!" she exclaimed and signaled for (YN) to stay in the front row and hold her arms out, palms facing upwards.

It finally dawned on (YN) when Grace was handed her bridal bouquet by her husband and turned away from the eagerly awaiting unmarried women.

(YN) stared at Bruce who stood a few feet away amongst other male wedding guests. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, but he smirked at her, finding the whole situation amusing. (YN) gulped nervously. She did not want to catch those flowers. But how life went, they landed right on top of her extended fingers. (YN)'s jaw dropped while everybody else seemed to cheer and celebrate. She saw Bruce chuckle before he raised his champagne glass to her that he had been given right after (YN) had caught the bridal bouquet.

Alfred would be beside himself with joy once he found out about what had _just_ happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this short story! I definitely enjoyed writing and then sharing it with you. :)
> 
> So if you haven't already done so maybe leave some kudos or a comment to let me know if you'd like to see more like this. It's always great to hear from you! :)


End file.
